


Musketeer T-shirts

by RitaMarx



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaMarx/pseuds/RitaMarx
Summary: T-shirts that describe our favorite character’s attitude.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Musketeer T-shirts

Title: Musketeer T-shirts.  
Author: Rita Marx (7/2020)  
Rating: K  
Category: Humor.  
Characters: The Musketeers and Friends.  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don’t own it. Not making any $$$ off this.  
AN1: As I was walking through a local store, I stopped to read the various slogans printed on T-shirts. And…the plot bunny started snickering, saying, “Hey, that one would be good for (fill-in-the-blank)”. So, of course, I had to do this.  
AN2: Thou shall listen to your plot bunny. Thou shall obey you plot bunny. =;) 

# # # # # # # # # # # # # 

Wine a little, Laugh a lot (Constance) 

On cloud wine (Athos)

0 days without sarcasm (Athos)

I’m just an Old Fashioned guy (Athos) 

I’m not lazy, I’m low maintenance (Porthos)

Death before decaf (Porthos) 

On you mark, Get set, Leave (Athos) 

If only there was a [Skip Intro] button for this conversation (Athos / Treville) 

Adult supervision required (Aramis / D’Artagnan)

**Author's Note:**

> If any one sees something, T-shirt, coffee mug, etc., that you think might be appropriate, add it in the Comments, so we can all get a good snicker, or two, out of it. But please, keep it kid-friendly.


End file.
